Color change kits are used to replace the visible parts of wiring devices such as wall switches, dimmers, lighting scene controls, etc. By removing the existing visible parts and replacing them with parts of a different color, the appearance of wiring devices can be changed to coordinate with changes to interior decorating, to accommodate changes in contemporary styling, to replace damaged components, or simply to provide variety to building occupants.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art color change kit. The system of FIG. 1 includes a wiring device 10 having a mounting plate 12 that positions the device against a wall surface when the device is attached to an electrical box. The color change kit includes a frame 14 having five actuators 16 for implementing the functions of the wiring device. The mounting plate 12 includes four slots 18 that receive resilient snaps 22 on the frame of the color change kit. In the view of FIG. 1, only two of the snaps are visible. The color change kit is installed by aligning the snaps with the slots and pushing the frame against the plate until all four snaps latch into the corresponding slots on the plate.
To change the kit, the snaps are pushed in at the sides of the frame to release the snaps from the slots. The frame is then pulled away from the plate, and a new color kit is installed as described above.